1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic product protection devices, and more particularly, to a waterproof hermetically-sealed electronic product protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
With electronic products, such as smartphones and tablets, being in wide use increasingly, protection and maintenance of the electronic products is becoming more important. If users smudge or spill water on smartphones inadvertently, the smartphones will be smudged or wetted superficially, or will even have a short circuit-induced failure because of the intrusion of water or dirt into the smartphones.
Various commercially available smartphone protective cases are made of plastics and adapted to contain and protect smartphones. The users have the smartphones accommodated inside protective cases and hold the protective cases while using and operating the smartphones.
However, the conventional protective cases can do nothing but enclose the smartphone. Furthermore, the conventional protective cases are not only bulky and heavy, but neither waterproof nor airtight. Although the conventional protective cases are equipped with rubber cushion rings, the manufacturing process of the rubber cushion rings is intricate, not to mention that the rubber cushion rings even lack a usual waterproof feature.